Gallagher Girl Academy Here I Come
by t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t.h.sz.m.m.r
Summary: Alex Solomon is a normal teenage girl living a Cinderella life. But what happens when her uncle comes and saves her from her current life? And what happens when she meets some not necessarily normal new friends? And finds out that she has to safe the world too? Well it's a lot of pressure for a 17 year old girl. And to top it all off is a heaping of boy confusion.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who are expecting a damsel in distress type of story stop reading right now! This is the complete opposite so don't waste your time! Now for those of you who know that this isn't a damsel in distress story and want to keep reading, fine go ahead. My name is Alexandra Solomon but never call me Alexandra and just call me  
Alex (trust me you just want to take my word) and this is my story.

I wake up just as my alarm went off and bolt upright. Five o'clock reads my clock. My usual time to get up. Annoying right? Waking up every day at five just so I can make breakfast. Well as you know I am Alex. I have any family, even though I consider myself family-less, (dad, step mom and step sister). My dad works all day and comes home really late at night so I never get to see him. Then my real mom died in a car crash a little after I was born. She had been driving and a random car hit the front of her car, her car was completely damaged and she was killed. I had been in the car too but I only have a scar from it because of a window breaking. Guess who that random person ends up being? Did you guess a celebrity? If you did you were way off! It ends up being my step mom and step sister, great right! (note the **major sarcasm**)From that day (so for the next fourteen years) on I became Cinderella except without all the dresses and romantic stuff.

I hastily got dressed not wanting to be yelled at again for not having breakfast ready. I ended up choosing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said on the front "Fly On " in white and had white wings on the back (if you have read Maximum Ride you know where it is from, if not or you don't remember it is the way Fang signs off on his blog, most of the time).

My bare feet go across the cold steps and floor as I get breakfast ready. Luckily, today is a Friday so it is the last day of the school week. I quickly grab a Nutri Gain® Bar and my backpack then head outside. There I found my cousin's old guitar that he gave me and practiced. The guitar isn't great, but with enough patience it sounds decently good. Today, I got lost in my music and almost missed my ride. I quickly grab my things, stuffed the guitar back in its hiding spot and dashed out to the front of the yard. At the end of the driveway I see my best friend, Hailey waiting in her car. When I get in the car she turns on the radio blasting our favorite song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, we both like them a lot and think there music is great. After a while we started singing along to the song and once the song ended we started talking. We finally got to school barely anyone was there, like always, mainly because it is only six fifty in the morning and most people take the bus. I rushed to my locker grabbed my I-pod and headed outside to my favorite spot. No one knows about this spot except me, so I am never disturbed there. It was a long walk especially when you had to go up a hill, but it is always worth the view. After a few songs had played on my I-pod I checked the time. When I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven I grabbed my stuff and headed down the hill because if I didn't go now I would probably be late for homeroom. Once I got to level ground I started to run trying to get to homeroom as quickly as possible. Suddenly I crashed into someone. I fell quickly to the ground, but stuck my hand out and caught myself then sprung back up. I started to help the person up when I noticed that it was James Taylor. The one guy that I have had a HUGE crush on since fourth grade.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't see where I was going here let me help you." I said.

"It is okay I didn't see where I was going either. Are you okay because your wrist doesn't look like it," he said. I looked at my hand and realized he was right, my wrist was starting to swell and looked very red.

"Oh wow I actually didn't notice that," I replied.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Um yeah sure. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"You're welcome." he replied back. We walk silently to the nurse, some people where pointing, but I ignored it. When we got to the nurse she said that he could go now but for some reason in his eyes I could tell that he didn't want to leave but he did anyway. I ended up spraining my wrist. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. When I got home there was a note on the kitchen counter with a list of things to make because my uncle is coming today for dinner and is going to stay with us for a while. The dinner my step mom is having me prepare will take a little under two hours so I quickly get started on my homework. About an hour later I finally finish my homework. I look at the clock and see that it is five ten and I have to start making dinner right away. About halfway through I hear a knock at the door. I quickly clean up and answer the door.

"Hello is this the Solomon's residence? I am Joe Solomon your uncle if it is," says the man.

"Yes it is you may come in and make yourself comfortable, Ava and her mom are getting manicures, but should be home soon," I replied.

"Oh okay can you tell me where I could find Alex Solomon?"

"You're actually talking to her," I replied .

"Seriously! I would have thought you where the maid or something," he replied, "It is nice to meet you Alex, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Making dinner."

"Why would you be making dinner and not your step mom?" he asked a little confused.  
"Because that's my job, I am the one who cooks and cleans while Ava gets manicures and is completely spoiled."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't know okay all I know is that I don't even consider myself having a family anymore! I don't even know my dad. And Ava and her mom are complete things that I won't say because I don't curse! And I just met you so I don't know if I can consider you a family member of mine. I actually didn't even know I had an uncle until last week! Now, if you will excuse me I need to get back to making dinner because it is my job." I reply and storm off into the kitchen. I am nearly done when he comes back in again.

"I am sorry for upsetting you it is just in my job I have to ask many questions to people when I need very specific answers so I guess I was interrogating you a little harshly."

"It's okay it just I guess I was blowing off steam because from the day that my dad remarried I had become a maid and it was just getting really annoying and I practically have to hide it from everyone except my best friend Hailey."

"Oh I am so sorry," he replied back.

"Don't be I don't like being pitied on." I say.

"Hmmmm..." he almost silently says.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Just a way to get you out." he replied, "You seem like the kind of girl that we need."

"Who is we?" I ask getting a little frightened right now.

"A group of people that recognizes exceptional girls and help them become the best they can be."

"Oh seems different but if it will get me out of here and it is a safe place I be fine ..." just then I hear the door open,I quickly turn to him and say, "Act like you are disgusted by me and not say a single word or hint about escaping. Meet me outside at midnight too." He barely nods and walks quickly into the family room so he can pretend that he hadn't just talked to me.

"Ah, you must me Joe Solomon, hi I am Ava's mom, Jennifer," says my step-mom.

"Oh what a beautiful young lady Ava is." replies my uncle, "Please call me Mr. Solomon or Uncle Solomon." They then start to make some small talk and I go and set the table.

"Excuse me dinner is ready." I say.

"Wait before we go to dinner may I ask who is this."

"This is my step daughter Kate," says my step mother.

"Well she is...well...um...unique." he replies back. "Let's go have some dinner." I had already pulled aside some food for me because I wasn't allowed to eat with them especially when they have a guest over even if it was family. When dinner is finished I bring out the desert which is a New York style cheesecake. After dinner I did the dishes and made it look like I was heading off to bed. Actually for a while I was packing so that way if I needed to I could just grab my bag and go. He said he was going to take me to this exceptional school but first I had to undergo a little bit of training and at the moment the school was off on break. I hoped into the car (I know what you are thinking 'But you just met this guy a few hours ago how are you trusting him and going into his car!' but we have already talked a little bit and I have decided to trust him fully) on the car ride to the training facility which happens to be his house I slowly fall asleep.

**Let me know what you think so please read and review and check out my other stories please.**

**~t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	2. AN

So hey yeah I know I've been gone a long time (been really busy) but I just wanted to let you people know that I might be able to update soon but not really sure. I'll try though.

~t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r


	3. Chapter 2

The light starts streaming in my window and all I want to do is roll over and put the pillow on top of my head. Wait a second since when was I in a bed?! Last time I checked I was in a car going to who-knows-exactly-where with my new discovered uncle! (Now that I think about it this wasn't a very smart idea, but now I guess I'll have to live with it.) I shoot awake before my body could even protest and I look at my surroundings. I'm in a medium sized room. One of the walls had white double doors and was a dark maroon. The rest of the walls were light purple, almost like a lilac, and had maroon detailing on them. I also noticed a computer in the far corner and the window next to it. I also noticed a TV and a weirdly shaped chair across from my position on the bed. **(AN: Link of what I thought it would look like is on my profile)** I slowly slipped out of the room. I'm starting to figure out I'm in a house of some-kind and I should probably try to find Uncle Joe so he can tell me what's going on. I make my way downstairs to what I believe to be the kitchen. I just barely poke my head out and when I find Uncle Joe cooking breakfast. My eyebrows furrow with confusion and concentration. When he suddenly turns around I stay still knowing in the back of my mind that eyes can detect movement fairly quickly and easily.

"Alex I know you are there," he says. I slowly peak out behind the door frame and come into the kitchen. "You can sit if you want," he replies, so I grab a chair at the island in the middle of the room. "Now I just wanted to talk to you about the group of people I mentioned earlier. They are actually in charge of a school. It is called "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women". They train girls to be spies. And I have chosen you to join this year. If all goes well you'd be a senior starting in the fall."

"Wait how is this possible and how on earth am I supposed to learn three years worth of stuff in one summer!"I exclaimed.

"Well to answer you first question your dad is a spy, we would have had you come sooner to train with us but we didn't know about you until recently."

"Oh. But still how on earth am I supposed to do this three years worth of knowledge in one summer thing?!" I asked a little more calmly, but not much.

"I was planning on training you."

"Okay?" I say a little bit hesitant.

"And training starts now. So go get dressed in something you can move in that you don't really care what happens to it. And you only have ten minutes. So... go!" I sprint upstairs and open the two double doors next to the computer and quickly find a slightly fitted tank top and a pair of gym shorts. I practically rip all my current clothes off and throw on the tank top and shorts. I grab a pair of sneakers and shove them on my feet and try to tie them quickly once I'm finished I sprint back to the kitchen and made it there with 1min and 15 seconds to spare.

"Great!" exclaims Uncle Joe. "Now it's time to train. We're first going to be starting with the physical part of being a spy. And I decided to have a special guest come and help you." He then led me towards the back yard.

Hey readers! sorry this took so long I have been extremely busy and had major writers block. SO I know I might have upset you guys but it would be nice if you reviewed my story.

~**t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	4. sorry another AN

Hey Guys!

so sorry that it's been a while since I updated but I am kinda at a writers block. Don't worry though I am definitely NOT going to abandon the story but I just might take a little while to get a new chapter up.

Thought you people should know

~**t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


End file.
